Such a Prinzregententorte Christmas
by Zabu Zabu Shin Sen Gumi
Summary: AU - Alternate Universe! Zabuza x Haku It's Christmastime! Haku and Momochi Zabuza must host this year's Christmas party without any complaints; it's so much easier said than done. A dedicated story to Bad Writer xD


Guten Tag, everyone! Greetings from Germany and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm posting this for Bad Writer xD as a little gift of thanks.

So, this story is another Alternate Universe, but it is more playful than most of my stories for Haku and Zabuza. In this, Haku is a male and so is Zabuza, so no gender changes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Who does own it if they're on FF?

I wish you all a merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>It was cold outside and Haku could see snowflakes falling rapidly all around him.<p>

He smiled sweetly, stretching his gloved hand in front of him to catch the white flakes of snow. He could see puffs of his breath as he exhaled. He caught the snow in his cupped hands, drawing it close to him. Haku grinned wider as he held them to his coat and watched them melt ever so slowly. His fingertips wiggled, causing the snowflakes to flutter in his grasp. It seemed like it was alive.

Haku's eyes scanned the area he was in. Snow was everywhere. Trees, houses, streets; even the huge park that he lived near were covered in crisp, bright snowflakes and ice! It was amazing. _Yes, _he thought_. Truly amazing…_

His nose and cheeks started to sting, and he declared that it was finally time to go back home. He didn't know how long he had been out today. Haku brushed his dark chocolate bangs out of his eyes and flipped open his cell phone. The phone chain jingled as the bell attached to it swayed back and forth in the gentle wind; Haku heard none of it.

It was sixteen o'clock in the afternoon.

Haku furrowed his brows, frowning suddenly. Had he really been out and about for that long? He swore that he went out at thirteen o'clock for a little walk. It was supposed to be a _little_ walk out to the park and back. That's it. He groaned; how could he let time slip through his hands?

The boy wrapped his scarf around his long neck, adjusting it until it was snug. Then, brightening up a bit, he briskly picked up his pace to rush back home. He had forgotten on his walk that it was Christmas' Eve! Everyone was coming over to his and Zabuza's house to celebrate and exchange gifts, hugs, love and food. Yes, food was something Haku loved to the high heavens.

Every Christmas' Eve, someone would host a party at their house. Last time, it was Umino Iruka's turn to hold a celebration. Even though Haku had offered to help, the teacher insisted that he would be perfectly fine; later, hours before the party started Iruka begged Hatake Kakashi, an eccentric salesman, to help him. Thankfully, everyone who came to the party also brought a dish of food with them. Iruka was so relieved, and he almost fainted right into Kakashi's arms.

Haku smirked as he remembered the dirty jokes that both Naruto and Sasuke made up. He remembered when Iruka scolded them for such inappropriate remarks. Zabuza had laughed behind his mask as he announced, 'Once a teacher, always a teacher' just to bother Umino even more.

The brunette swatted the snow falling on his face and fumbled through his pockets to find his house key. He sighed, not finding anything. Haku slipped off his gloves and fumbled a bit more. Finally, he felt cold metal in his coat's breast pocket. He grabbed onto it.

Turning the knob, he felt faint vibrations coming from his house. He pursed his lips, wondering if it was the neighbors causing the ruckus. Haku went into his cozy house and shut the door after him, making sure to lock it. The brunette felt the vibrations again, this time in the air, and he shuddered. What was happening? Who could be causing it? Haku didn't know, and it heightened his defensive emotions.

Following the pulses of energy, Haku shuffled as quietly as he could toward the kitchen. He could smell the heat of the oven. He could practically taste the warm scent of chocolate in his mouth. What type of stranger would be making such delicious things in his house?

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder and put their arms around him. Haku closed his eyes and began to panic. Were people here to kidnap him? He struggled in those arms, and then attempted to wrap his leg around the opponent's before elbowing them in the stomach and using his leg to slip them. The opponent's back hit the ground, sending a huge wave of vibrations up the boy's feet. Haku panted, inspecting the stranger.

Black hair, tanned skin, toned muscle, scarf and an ear-loop cleaning mask over his chiseled face; Haku gasped as he realized the stranger was actually his most beloved! Momochi Zabuza's faint eyebrows furrowed together as if he was groaning in pain. The boy rushed to help Zabuza up.

"AHK!" Haku screeched as he was pulled down on top of Zabuza. He landed safely on the older man's chest. He pouted as he looked down at the man. He really meant to say, _what did you do that for_?

_Sorry, _Zabuza mouthed, grinning. He burst into laughter.

As he laughed, Haku could hear a soft rumbling of his laughter and the strong flutter of Zabuza's heart. It made the brunette boy smile too.

After they helped each other up and standing on their feet, Zabuza lifted up his hands and signed*, _'Are you alright?'_

_'I'm fine.'_ Replied Haku, _'You scared me half to death,'_ He wiped his forehead with his coat's sleeve and grinned happily, smacking Zabuza in the head playfully. _'Tell me when you're going to come over early next time. I could have killed you if I didn't recognize you when you were on the floor… playing dead.'_

_'Oh really,'_ the older man signed back with strong, steady hands. _'You would actually kill someone you loved?'_ The small wrinkles near his eyes appeared, and Haku knew he was smiling. Haku drew Zabuza into a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered, attempting to use his clearest voice possible. "I love you,"

_'I love you too,'_ Zabuza took Haku's palm and finger spelled** into it. Haku's pale cheeks flushed a strawberry red and unhooked his arms from Zabuza.

_'I'm making your favorite foods for our party,'_ the older man smiled. _'I'm making the desserts now… I know they're your favorite.'_

The boy pecked Zabuza on the cheek, flicking a signed 'OK' at the man before heading to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him for privacy, and then took off his coat. He placed the boat gently onto a hanger in his closet and plopped onto the big bed. Haku closed his eyes, yawning. Today was such a wonderful day; the Christmas' Eve party was going to start in two hours. Haku felt the bed dip and he looked at Zabuza, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. His face was now bare without the mask he normally wore.

"Come here," the older man spoke slowly as Haku read his lips. The boy's eyes flashed as he recognized Zabuza's lip formations and sat up to crawl into his lap.

Zabuza wrapped his arm around Haku's waist, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Haku smiled brightly, a squeak coming from his lips as he was pulled into Zabuza's lap. Zabuza turned Haku's head, bracing the brunette's chin with his strong, tanned fingers. He leaned in to peck Haku on the cheek. Haku giggled quietly as he felt his beloved's lips brush against his blushing cheek. When Zabuza pulled away, Haku returned a quick kiss onto Zabuza's lips.

"Mmn," Zabuza heard Haku try to say something; he decided to drown it out by kissing Haku back with stronger force than before.

The older man was pushed down by Haku so that he was lying on the bed. Haku broke the kiss, signing a quick 'I love you' before stripping Zabuza of his clothes. The boy started with his apron; Zabuza had been cooking all the Christmas food for the party. He pulled it off of his lover's body with great care and then kissed Zabuza again, as if he were asking if it were OK.

Zabuza nodded into the kiss; he had never seen Haku like this before. Even though Haku was deaf and innocent from the world that they lived in, he would always surprise the older man with little quirks like these. Zabuza was hearing and knew the society around them. They looked down upon Haku and the community that Haku socialized with. They thought they were abnormal and stupid. He would always shake his head, knowing that many of the people in Haku's community were some of the smartest people he knew.

Momochi felt his shirt being lifted from him, and he raised his arms to help the article of clothing get out of the way. Haku drew his pouty lips up and down Zabuza's abdomen, stopping at his right pectoral to gently scrape his teeth against Zabuza's nipple.

Zabuza sighed deeply as Haku abused his sensitive spot, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He wanted to ravish the boy and do all sorts of perverted things with him, but he knew that he would shock the poor boy and scare him. Instead, Zabuza eased Haku off of him with his hand and sat up to unclothe the brunette.

A clumsy "feel good" tumbled out of the brunette's mouth as Zabuza ran his hands up and down his body. For once, he didn't feel embarrassed at all about being only clad in underwear. Zabuza's kisses were crucial, telling Haku that he was trying his best to do the right thing and make Haku feel like he was floating. Haku loved it, and wanted to take advantage of it at times.

"Kiss'm…" Haku held his arms out toward the older man; his speaking had become sloppy and childish and he knew that it _really_ pinpointed one of Zabuza's weaknesses.

Zabuza groaned, locking lips with Haku. He sucked at the boy's lower lip before he felt Haku reciprocate and did the same with his upper lip. He couldn't resist; Haku was being adorable and opening up to him more than any of the other times they had a moment like this. Maybe it was because of the Holidays.

"Uhn," Haku moaned when Zabuza sucked on his clavicle. The older man just smirked.

His tongue left messy trails of slick saliva on milky, white skin as he licked down Haku's torso to his lower regions. He stopped at the waistband of Haku's underwear, only to rub his nose against the fabric that concealed the brunette's manhood. He nuzzled the tip of Haku's cock before digging his fingers under the waistband to unveil the boy's nether regions.

Haku lifted his legs as his underwear slipped off of him. He blushed more, but almost shouted as Zabuza took him by the base of his cock and swallowed him whole. Zabuza swirled patterns around his member while his free hand took its time to intertwine itself with Haku's hand.

Zabuza circled the tip with his tongue, bringing out loud groans from Haku and some that came from him himself. He knew Haku could feel the vibrations that his voice made, and it aroused him at just the thought that Haku would be enjoying himself a little more than others would. He was ultra-sensitive when it came to vibrations.

Haku pulled Zabuza's hand toward his head, signaling to the older man that it was time to try something new. Zabuza released his cock from his mouth and kissed Haku's forehead before resting on the bed sheets. He kept his head held up.

Haku unzipped Zabuza's pants, sliding them down until they reached his lover's ankles and pulled them off with haste. He pushed the pants off the bed, the piece of offending clothing now somewhere on the floor. Haku shuffled Zabuza's boxers down to his knees and smiled at the older man sweetly while grabbing onto his member. He pumped it in his hand thoroughly.

_'So mischievous,'_ Zabuza signed, a glint of lust in his coal-black eyes.

"Ah," The older man groaned as Haku started sucking him like a lollipop. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to bite his lip.

Haku felt hands grip his head as he bobbed his head faster and faster. He looked up at his lover, taking Zabuza's cock out of his mouth and smiling at him.

"F'weel goo'?" he asked. "Zabu…"

"Oh yes," Zabuza sighed out, nodding his head. He didn't care if Haku understood what he had said, but he knew Haku got the message to keep going because he soon felt a hand squeezing him at the base of his member and a warm mouth at the tip.

Soon, Haku stopped his ministrations. Zabuza opened his eyes, grinning as Haku leaned in for a kiss. He couldn't resist, and passionately smashed their lips together before having Haku position himself comfortably amongst the bed. Zabuza grabbed a bottle of sweet-scented oil from the nightstand drawer.

_'Spread your legs a little more…'_ He instructed, '_That's it… Hold your legs just like that.'_

Momochi uncapped the bottle, spreading the slick substance on his fingers and Haku's entrance. He kissed Haku as he slid one finger to the hilt in the boy's ass. He slid it slowly in and out, enjoying the way Haku squirmed about, trying to get used to the feeling of something in _there_.

"Such a pretty color," Zabuza's lust was talking now, "So beautiful. It contrasts so well with your porcelain skin. I love it,"

Haku scrunched up his face as he tried to read Zabuza's rapidly moving lips, but gasped when his lover added another finger and hit his prostate with a not-so-gentle thrust. He felt his vocal cords going crazy, and he knew it would arouse Zabuza more.

"You're ready now," Zabuza moaned out. "Yes, oh yeah, baby. You're sucking just my fingers in…"

He pulled out his long fingers, and slicked up his own cock before positioning it before Haku's being. He kissed the brunette once with a burning passion while pushing in gently. He felt the muscles contracting; the sphincters clenched his manhood so tightly. It was such a pleasurable thing to experience and he began to set a steady rhythm of thrusting.

"Auh! Uhh, ahhh…Hnn!" Haku swore he could hear himself moaning and groaning as his prostate was pressed against again and again. Pleasure ran up and down his spine, overriding his senses. His mouth hung open, his long hair sticking to his skin as sweat drenched his body.

"Yeah'm," Zabuza muttered things under his breath as he thrust in and out of the boy. "Uh, yeah, baby. Amazing,"

He thrust faster, then stopped it all together, kissing Haku and switching to a different position. He had Haku on his side, one leg up in the air. He entered again, picking up a pace just as fast as last time.

Haku saw colors bursting behind his eyelids, pleasure and heat shocking his system like electricity. Sex with his lover was like a drug, and he wanted so much more of it. It was like he wanted to overdose, and Zabuza would always allow it.

"Auch!" Zabuza grunted, thrusting harder. Haku had tightened up on him, so close to release. "Oh, fuck, fuck..!"

Haku panted harshly, calling out Zabuza's name over and over again like a mantra. He was in ecstasy, and he started to thrust back onto Zabuza when he began to pull out, only to thrust back in again. He wasn't going to endure it any longer when Zabuza wrapped a hand around his cock and began to slide it up and down.

"Nn, AHHH! ZABU-!" Haku screamed out, releasing his pearly seed onto Zabuza's hand and the bed sheets below. He moaned as Zabuza sought out his own release.

Zabuza sped up his pace, starting to fall out of sync. He thrust faster and faster, his hips screaming at him because of the rough use. He sucked at the inner part of Haku's thigh, leaving a dark hickey in its place. He started to groan louder, his hand gripping Haku started to squeeze harder.

"Hah'mnn..!" Momochi felt spasms of bliss travel throughout his entire being, initially frying his brains for a minute or two before coming back down to earth.

He pulled out of Haku slowly, shifting to lay down next to his lover. They caught their breath for a while, then looked into each other's eyes. Haku kissed the older man, smiling a bit. He was so tired; all he wanted to do now was sleep.

_BEEP!_

_ BEEP!_

_ BEEP!_

"OH SHIT. THE CAKE," Zabuza rushed out of the room to rescue his Christmas desserts, leaving Haku in the bedroom alone and a bit confused.

When Zabuza returned, he was covered in chocolate and sprinkles of powdered sugar over his nude body. Zabuza looked at Haku and signed, _'I forgot about the cake. You'll just have to wait for the other one tonight when the guests are gone.'_

Haku just smirked devilishly, thinking of the other things they would do later on in the night when they were all alone.

* * *

><p>* - 'signing' is for Sign Language, since Haku is deaf in this fan fiction.<p>

**- 'finger spelling' is also used in Sign Language, but it is shapes of the hand that represent a letter or number.

Another disclaimer: Yes, I have done my research about deaf culture and the difference between hard-of-hearing and total deafness. I have to say that I, too, live in a world of muffled sounds, but I am just going off of what I have experienced and may not be yours (if you're deaf and reading this [high-five!]).

Thank you all for reading this!

I'd really love it if you would review! It makes my whole day and also helps me to be more creative when I write sometimes.

Merry Christmas!

Tailorson

Love from Magdeburg, DE


End file.
